Mobile communication devices (e.g., wireless phones) have become an integral part of everyday life. However, the form factor employed by conventional mobile communications devices is typically limited to promote mobility of the mobile communications device.
For example, the mobile communications device may have a relatively limited amount of display area when compared to a conventional desktop computer, e.g., a PC. In another example, the mobile communications device may have limited input functionality (e.g., a keyboard having a reduced size) when compared with a conventional desktop computer. Therefore, conventional techniques used to interact with a desktop computer may be inefficient when employed by a mobile communications device.